The cleaning of interior walls or surfaces, particularly indoor household walls or surfaces represents an important problem, considering the wide variety of potential types of degradations that can affect such surfaces, the precious nature of the surfaces, the environment, etc. As of today, stain, soil or other degradation on the above surfaces, can only be remedied through repainting or replacing of all or part of the surface. These are all very expensive and time-consuming solutions which usually require intervention from an outside professional. Alternatively, household surface cleaning may be achieved through the use of conventional detergents. However, these cannot correctly remedy to the various types of soils or stains and, furthermore, usually alter the material or appearance of the surface itself. There is therefore a need in the art for alternative methods or compositions to clean interior surfaces or materials, in particular indoor household surfaces or materials such as painted walls, wall paper and wallcloth.